1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed conveyor apparatus for workpieces which are to undergo processing operations along the path of the apparatus, for example workpieces in the form of rotors of electrical machines which are to undergo winding and welding operations.
Such apparatus comprises an endless flexible member having a plurality of seats for the workpieces and a plurality of processing stations (such as winding and welding stations) along an active upper path of said conveyor.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus of this type.